Gundam 87 Opening 1: Bubble
Opening Version 1 Used in: Gundam 87 Episode 1 ---- Version 2 Used in: Gundam 87 Episodes 2 through 12 ---- ::WOAH WOAH WOAH A man with long blond hair walks off into a light to the left, while to the right, there's an abandoned jacket slowly flowing through the air along with a pair of sunglasses close to the viewer. A gleam of light comes from the sunglasses. ::WOAH WOAH WOAH Another man, with a black afro, walks to the right while leaving behind a battered rifle, with a military jacket tossed on top of it. ::WOAH WOAH WOAH A woman's eyes peering at the viewer, within the reflection of her eyes are the men from the two previous shots, retaining their position on the screen. She closes her left eye, removing the man with the black afro from the shot and focusing on the blond man, before lifting up a camera. The camera in question blocks her from sight, only leaving the blond man at the center, surrounded in the reflection of a camera lens. ::WOAH WOAH WOAH A pair of eyes with burning red iris's looks ahead at the viewer, with the stare of a killer. Suddenly, with four rapid strums of the guitar from the song, it cuts onto a slow pan from a desert environment into space, where hundreds of O'Neil cylinder colonies reside. The singer chants, each syllable causing a series of images to pop. They're all drawn in the style of a Japanese Yakuza tattoo. They are, for the first eleven: *A Gazelle *A Fox *A Japanese Emperor *A Stag Beetle *Two Deers facing each other *A Koi Fish *A Vibrant Flower *A Killed Whale *An Elk *Cherry Blossoms *And a skull Finally, the title appears, the 87 stylized in appearance; the 8 look like butterfly wings while the 7 looks like a butterfly's body. The final three appear: *A Dragon *A Carp *and a pair of glowing eyes which resemble a mobile suits's optical sensors ::パンピー野郎が Saturday Night! Panpii yarou ga Saturday Night! The common scum out on Saturday Night! It cuts to a busy street in the colony of New Horizon during the 3970's, tinted in bronze and yellow light. It scrolls past bars and businesses with money flying in the air, all of it disappearing to the right as more appears from the left. Barely clothed women roam the streets, while men in business suits stroll about with purpose. Soon a bill of money flies in front of the viewer, covering everything else. ::ランバダ踊っちゃってダサくない？ Ranbata Odocchatte dasakunai? Isn’t dancing the lambada kinda lame? The bill of money ignites into flames, leaving the ruins of the same location, marred in grey rubble and smoke, taking place in the 3990's. It looks like the entire thing was utterly demolished, and is still being destroyed. A piece of the foreground passes by and blocks the view of the street. ::人に媚びんのも好きじゃない Hito ni kobin no mo suki ja nai I don’t like flattering people, either. The foreground moves and disappears into the right, revealing a brimming street filled with people walking to work, turning into the modernity of the 4010's. They all walk pass normal vendors and and shops, which are just getting ready to open. As soon as the singer pauses, it cuts to a landscape of the colony, looking absolutely sort of modern-like. ::俺はこの街仕切る愚連隊 Ore wa kono machi shikiru gurentai I’m the gangster youth that’s gonna take over this town. With each syllable spoken by the singer, the landscape shifts between the dazzling bronze night of the 3970's, the smoking ruins of the 3990's, and the relative vibrancy of the modern 4010's. Soon, a blaze of light overtakes the screen as soon as the drums kick in. ::ゴクミに似た極上の GAL Gokumi ni nita gokujou no gal Surround myself with top-rate girls that look like Gokumi The Wanderer is seen running pass the cluttered streets of the 3970's, his tan jacket flowing in the air as he smiles at what he's running at. ::ディスコの　VIPで　はべらかす Disuko no VIP de haberakasu in the VIP lounge of the disco. Reed Forest, wearing military garb, a hard helmet, and carrying in both hands a sniper rifle, replaces The Wanderer, while the environment takes the shape of the chaotic war-like state of the 3990's. ::群がる芸能人達の横顔を... Muragaru geinoujintachi no yokogao wo... Slap the flocking celebrities... The shot of a woman, now easily identified as Daphne Walker, is repeated, only with the Wanderer and Reed running away from her on two paths of light in front of her. Her surroundings are shrouded in complete darkness. ::...札束でひっぱたく! ...Satsutaba de hippataku! ...With a wad of cash! She runs forward and makes her own path of light as the camera follows her from behind, with a sudden burst of butterfly wings enveloping the darkness and turning it into light. ::ボディコンを舐める Dandy Bodikon wo nameru dandy Bein a dandy licking up those skintight clothes A shot of the interior of Clover Tavern during the 3970's, with bartender Catherin Forest, regular and gang member Aniki Shibo, and the information broker Stingray. ::シャンパンの雨降る晩に Shanpan no ame furu ban ni On the night that the champagne rain falls 3990's, as a couple of grunt mobile suits are being repaired while Colony Security Forces members Liez Tenant, Karlos Verner, and Alexander Smith stand by. ::世界はまるで Candy Sekai wa marude candy the world is like candy 4010's, when the holder of those red eyes from the beginner can only barely be seen, presumably being the man known as Yulherd Yaserman. He can be made out looking at the viewer while hiding the lower part of his face behind his hands, which are locked together, with the arms themselves resting against a desk by the elbow. ::甘い蜜の味 Amai mitsu no aji with a sweet taste of honey Cut to a pan up of stylized mobile suits in front of complete darkness, only drawn with their outlines and some detail inside. The outlines are colored a glowing teal. At the top is complete darkness until a pair of glowing eyes suddenly form, with a spreading outline of wings ready to burst from the shadows. ::まだこれからさ　俺らの Party Mada kore kara sa orera no Party Our party is just beginning. Emerging from the shadows in a blaze of glory is the Gundam 87, butterfly wings shooting out of its back as part of its grand entrance. It even strikes a sort of pose, its arms raised slightly from a horizontal position, its legs together, as if welcoming the viewer and showing off. The background explodes into that of the 3970's. ::決して誰にも真似できない Kesshite dare ni mo mane dekinai No one can imitate our way of life, The Gundam 87 tosses its arms down as it races past the viewer into the sky, flying to the left into the distance, with the only visible thing about being its glowing, teal wings. ::生き様で　ド派手に Dancing Ikizama de dohadeni Dancing dancing extravagantly. At "Ikizama de," the Gundam 87 punches an enemy in its head unit, ripping the thing off in one blow. At "dohade," the Gundam 87 Mk-II is seen shooting another enemy mobile suit down in its time period (the 3990's). ::後悔だけはしたくない Koukai dake ha shitakunai I just don’t want any regrets. The two versions of the same Gundam (the original 87 on the left and the Mk-II on the right) face each other, but separate when a third in the center, shrouded in darkness takes flight from the two, its butterfly wings being a glowing bright blue color instead of teal. ::道なき道を切り拓き Michi naki michi wo kirihiraki I’ll open up my own path. A shot of the Wanderer, Reed, and Daphne facing down their contemporary enemies in their time periods (their coloration and the light makes them look like they're not in the same time period), doing a sort of slow 360 degree pan around the three as they willing face whatever's in front of them. ::俺だけの答え　この手に Ore dake no kotae kono te ni My answer is in this hand. A hand rises up from darkness, followed by a face. The face and hand constantly change between the Wanderer, Reed, and Daphne, before stopping on the 87's face and hand. It seemingly jumps back, its environment still of the 3970's, with its arms horizontal and its legs together, while its head unit looks up to the skies. ::龍が如く夜空を舞い Ryuu ga gotoku yozora wo mai Like a dragon, I will dance in the sky, Its teal wings emerge, but quickly collapse into themselves, forming what looks like a funnel dragon with the Gundam 87 inside. It dances across the skies before eventually stopping in a single frame. ::誇りをかけ　叫べ　未来に Hokori wo kake sakebe mirai ni put my pride on the line, cry out, and go to the future. It slowly transitions onto a tattoo version of the same frame on someone's back, but with the Gundam 87 hidden inside. ::ワッショイ！！ Wasshai!! Heave-ho!! The person with the dragon tattoo quickly turns, revealing himself to be a topless Wanderer, who's about to punch at the viewer before the whole image turns into a still painting, with bits and chunks of the Gundam 87 overlapping with the Wanderer.